The Truth Shall Set You Free To Love
by abby in training
Summary: uh yeah...Ginny is being a total well witch and all. she has Harry but she does something that causes Hermione to jump off the deep end and Harry has to find her before it's to late I don't own the characters or the books would be different this is for PK
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe Ginny was doing this to her! Ginny _knew_ how much she liked Harry. She _knew_! But Hermione slapped on a smile anyways.

Why? Because she could see it made Harry happy. As long as Harry was happy, she would act happy. No matter how bad it hurt. Everyone looking on thought Hermione was the happiest about Ginny and Harry getting together, but she hated it.

She always was the girl dying on the inside with a smile fooling everyone on the outside. How much more could she take, though? Always saying she was happy for them, taking there pictures together, seeing them kissing in the common room? She knew it was killing her, but she couldn't bring herself to say so. He was so happy, and she didn't want that to change because of her.

So she did the same thing she always did. She got out of bed, breathed in and out, and prepared for what was sure to be the worst day of her life. Not just because it was Valentine's Day, but it was Harry and Ginny's first Valentine's Day _together_, but she would get through this. She always did.

The stair case and Great Hall were all decorated for the occasion. As she passed by a group of girls, she could hear them talking and giggling about the Valentine's dance that was tonight.

She took her normal sit next to Ron and across from Ginny and Harry. Ginny seemed to be in an especially "hang-on-to-Harry" mood as Hermione called them. It was worse then normal today though.

"So," Ginny started casually. "Who are you going to the dance with, Hermione?"

She looked down at her plate, playing with her eggs and muttered, "No one, I'm not going."

"Oh, dear, it's alright that you didn't get asked. Some things just aren't for certain people," she said entirely too bright.

Tears sprang into Hermione's eyes as she gathered her things and ran out of the hall.

Ron and Harry, who had been discussing a new Quidditch strategy, totally missed why she ran out.

"What happened," Harry asked.

Ginny caught the worried tone in his voice and whispered, "It's a girl thing. I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks, Gin." With that, she walked out of the hall and up the stairs to the Gryffindor's common room. She found Hermione's things scattered on the floor and Hermione curled up on the couch crying her eyes out.

"Baby," Ginny sneered at her.

She looked up at Ginny standing over her looking disgusted. Ginny spat on her. As she wiped it off her face as Ginny commented, "Look at this. The ugly bookworm that always has an answer got her feelings hurt. Oh, it's not that bad, now is it?

"It's not like you're so ugly that no guy likes you, that the one guy you loved is going out with your friend, not to mention the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. It's not like she only likes him because of his money and popularity. It's not like you have the personality of a brick or that no one wants to be around you. Not like your friend is pulling the boy you love farther and farther away from you.

"Oh, wait," she said, dramatically looking thoughtful. "That's exactly what's happening. Might as well go ahead and off yourself because it won't be getting better, ever. It would make him happier to have you to stop nagging him." Then she marched back out of the common room.

Hermione had never even thought of killing herself, and now here Ginny is mentioning it like it should be all she can think of. As bad as it was, suicide wasn't the answer, was it? No, it wasn't. She needed to clear her head. She reached down and grabbed a pen and her notebook.

She wrote: _"Even though this is hard on me, I never thought of killing myself. The person who has hurt me the most is suggesting to just end it now, but I don't know if I can. Even though I am so ugly that no guy likes me, the only man I've ever loved is going out with a girl I once counted as my best friend, not to mention the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, I never considered suicide. She only wants his money and popularity. She even told me that._

"_I have the personality of a brick and no one wants to be around that. She's pulling the only man I will ever love with all my heart farther and farther away. She told me that I might as well go ahead and off myself because it won't get better, ever._

"_I don't want to kill myself, but she said it would make him happier. He deserves to be happy, and I want to do all I can to keep him happy. Does that mean I have to commit suicide? I just don't know what do._

"_Do I continue to smile and act happy while really I'm dying and in pain? Do I kill myself to make him happy? Is she saying that just to get me away or did he really say that to her?_

"_I guess there's really only one way to find out…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione avoid Ginny all day and therefore avoid Harry and Ron too. Immediately after dinner, she ran to the library. As usual, no one was in there so she went to her back table and pulled out her favorite book. She wasn't sure why she came to the library since this book didn't need to be checked out, but she did.

"Hermione," someone asked. She looked up to see Ron sitting down in the chair across from her. "What's wrong with you?"

She smiled that fake smile she always used when someone asked her that. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, Ron."

"Hermione, you may fool everyone else, but I can see there's something you're not telling me. I've never seen your eyes filled with so much pain."

She looked down, biting her lip so hard that it drew blood. She couldn't help the tear that slide down her cheek.

"I like someone," she said weakly. "I really like someone, but he doesn't want me, who would. I don't just like this person actually, I love him."

"You should tell him that."

"I can't. He has a girlfriend, and I'm not even on the same level as her. She doesn't want me to be around, but he's my friend! I want him to be happy, and I think he would be happier if I didn't exist."

"Hermione, I don't like where this is going. If your think-"

"He's girlfriend wants me dead, you know," she cut in like he hadn't said anything. "She told me. She even told me that she doesn't even really like him. She only likes the popularity and his money. She basically told me everything would be better for everyone if I just didn't exist any longer. If I had never existed at all. Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Hermione, stay here. I'm going to get Harry. We need to talk about this together."

"NO! You can't. Ronald, swear to me you won't tell him. Please."

"Hermione, something wrong and the three of us need to get it straight now!"

Tears were freely falling down her face now. "Please, Ron," she plead. "Please, don't tell him."

He was torn. Torn between her desperate pleas and her frightening words.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she muttered. "I shouldn't have told you." She picked her stuff up and ran out.

Ron resolved that if things got worse he would tell Harry, but for know, he would let her work this out herself. He figured that she was rational enough to take care of herself, but he wanted to know who this jerk was that said everyone would be better off if she didn't exist. Trust him, they wouldn't.

She walked and walked and walked, trying to clear her head. She couldn't believe she just told Ron what happened. It was his sister that shattered her world and only their best friend that had her heart. She had to do something, anything. There had to be something she could do to help.

"_I have to end this. Now,"_ she thought. _"I can't keep this up. It's the only way to guarantee he stays happy. Without me."_

She ran all the way back to her room, not stopping when someone asked her why she was crying or running. She started searching her room for the notebook she was writing in earlier. She found the page she was looking for and began to write, furiously, trying to get everything down as soon as possible.

"_I can't stand the thought of me being the reason he's unhappy. He deserves all the happiness in the world. If that means never seeing him again, never getting to say good-bye, then I don't care how bad it makes me feel. I just want him to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. I love him._

"_If he's happy, then I don't care. I don't care."_

She started to rummage in her drawers looking for-

There, there it was. She found the knife she had snatched earlier. She could hear the music rising to meet her ears from the Great Hall. She looked at the clock to find the time to be almost midnight.

Slowly and deliberately, she lifted the blade to meet the flesh on her wrist, closing her eyes.

"Hermione."

She smiled. It was only proper, she thought, that she should hear Harry's voice once more, before she died for his happiness.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I have to do this. I have to," she replied. "I'm going insane right before I kill myself."

"You aren't insane, Hermione."

"I'm talking to myself. I qualify that as insane."

"You're not talking to yourself."

She smiled even more. "No," she said out loud. "I'm talking to a voice in my head." A tear slipped down her cheek. "That's even more pathetic."

"Hermione, please, open your eyes." He sounded near tears, so she did what he asked. Her breathing went ragged.

"Great. Now I'm hallucinating."

He stepped forward, wrapping his hand around hers, on the knife. "You're not hallucinating. Hermione, why would you do this?"

She simply stared at him for a bit. She dropped the knife and began to fall. She could feel him holding her up, keeping her from falling. She grabbed the front of his shirt never wanting to let go. She didn't care if he had a girlfriend or if he would be happier without her, she just needed to feel his arms around her.

He whispered in her ear, "Hermione, why would you want to kill yourself? You seem so happy. Why would you kill yourself?"

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted me gone? I was told you would be happy once I was gone."

"I can't think of anything that would make me less happy! Who told you I would be happy if you were dead?"

She reached over and grabbed her notebook. "I think you should read this."

He read the page once. Twice. Even a third time. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe that-

"Ginny made you think that," he asked astonished.

"Yeah. Most of that letter is stuff she said to me this afternoon." She could see the anger in his eyes, so she added, "I shouldn't have told you. I just took too much out of it. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"What parts are what she said?"

She sighed, not wanting to tell him, but she also knew he wouldn't let it go. "She said that I was so ugly that no guys like me, that the one guy I love is going out with her not to mention the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. She said that she only liked you was because of you're money and popularity." Tears were rushing down her face now, having to tell him what his girlfriend was _really_ like. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Is that all she said?"

"Uh, no. Um, she said I had the personality of a brick and that no one wanted to be around me. That she was pulling the man I love father and father away from me. That I might as well go ahead and off myself because it won't be getting better, ever. It would make you happier to have me to stop nagging you. That's all. The rest was what I wrote."

It was quiet. It was to quiet for too long. It was driving her crazy. Harry had a look on his face that she had never seen before, and she couldn't read it.

"Harry," she asked. "Say something, please?"

"It was her."

"What? What was who?"

"Ginny. She's the one that sent me that letter."

"What letter?"

He looked into her eyes and replied, "The one that broke my heart. I got an anonymous letter. I remember exactly what it said."

"What did it say?"

"It said, and I quote 'I know you love Hermione, and I've talked to her for you. She doesn't love you. She said she could never love you.'" Tears spilled out of his eyes. "'I understand that it's hard for you, but I just wanna make sure that you know the truth. She's good at her act and I don't want you to be fooled and end up hurt. She doesn't love you back, but don't give up. You're too good for her anyways. I'm sorry.' It sounds just like what she told you. That was a lie, you know? What she told you was all lies."

"It was?"

"Of course! I would die if anything happened to you." He gently grabbed the sides of her, forcing her to look at him. "You're beautiful and no guy deserves you. You're too good for them all. You're personality is wonderful and people are luck to even be in your presence. Now that I know what's going on, things are going to get better. I love you, Hermione."

It was silent for a bit before he said, "Now, would be the time to say something."

She nodded and held his hands closer to her face. "I can't act at all and none of this is an act to fool you or to hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose. You _are _way too good for me though. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I don't deserve you, but I love you anyways."

He slowly leaned in and press his lips, softly, to hers. They were both frozen, their lips barely touching. When they did move, Harry pulled back to look at her.

"What about Ginny," she asked, concerned that he might resent this.

He smiled at her. "What about her? She lied to both of us and kept us away from true love. I was settling for her, thinking that there was no way I could have the girl I actually wanted with me. She doesn't even care about me. I care about you though."

"I don't just care about you, Harry. I love you. I would do anything to make you happy."

"And you know I would do the same. Want to know what would really make me happy?"

"What? Anything."

He smiled, leaning to the point were their noses brushed, and whispered, "This." He kissed her again and she slid her fingers into his hair. After all this time, after all the lies, nothing changed between them. They still loved and cared about each other even when they thought the other didn't even care.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

He placed his hand in front of her and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She giggled. "There isn't even music."

He reached around her and pressed the play button on her c.d. player. They room was suddenly filled with a soft, slow melody.

"There's music now."

She looked into his eyes, still smiling and replied, "I can't dance."

He gently took her hand and pulled him to her. "I'll teach you." They, quietly, swayed back and forth. She had her head on his chest with his chin resting on it, both with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the best Valentine's day of my life."

_Valentine sweet, Valentine dear_

_I'll let you go even if I have tears._

_How can I hold on if it makes you cry_

_How can I hold on when I do die._

_I leave you my boy, my sweet loving boy_

_Just for a smile that you wear ear-to-ear_

_I struggle with this, You just don't know_

_You break me through with a remark so dear_

_You hold me and kiss me and whisper in my ear_

_You are so dear I can't let you go_

_Even though it might kill me I do love you so._


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry," Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"I have an idea, but it requires you staying with Ginny for a while."

"What," he asked, incredulously.

"I want to expose her for what she really is, and I want the world to know it. I want them to know the _real_ Ginny Weasley. The conniving, backstabbing witch she is, and I know just who could do that."

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

A week had gone by and no one knew of what happened to Hermione. She seemed to be herself again, and as Ron promised himself, he let it go. Ginny seemed as if she was coming unglued at the seems. Her plan seemed to be working at first and now Hermione was still there, sitting in front of her, talking to Harry.

"_Something has to be done," _she thought. _"I have to try to do a better job of making her believe my lie."_

"Ginny," Hermione asked. Ginny looked around to see Harry had already left there table. "Could I talk to you about what happened last week?"

"Yeah," she replied, thinking now would be her chance. "Sure."

"Thanks." Hermione led her up to the common room. It seemed only proper that it should all go down here.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing, but Harry is mine," Ginny yelled once they were in the common room. "Every word I said was true you little ugly bookworm. You might as well leave us alone." Hermione's eyes were already misting up. "You should have just killed yourself. Would have been better for the whole lot of us."

"Why do you even stay with Harry," Hermione asked, her voice cracking.

"I already told you. I love the popularity, his money, and of course all of the girls are jealous of me. Obviously you have the personality of a brick and you hear like one too. Let me make this very clear: I'm after Harry for the money and popularity. He doesn't love you. You're just the ugly charity case for him. No one likes you. I will pull Harry completely away from you if it is the last thing I do."

"Would that include telling Harry I don't love him?" She pulled out the letter from her pocket and handed it to Ginny.

She smiled. "Yeah, it does. I wrote this and sent it to him, and it worked. He believed you didn't really love him. Now, you won't be able to convince him other wise. So it would just be easier on you, not to mention everyone else, to just go ahead end all of this now. Trust me, it's not going to get better."

That's all it took, all Hermione needed. She broke down crying. Ginny left the common room with a smile.

"_Maybe this time it work,"_ she thought.

Back in the common room, Hermione's rolled her eyes as soon as the portrait door was shut.

"Did you get it all," she asked. Suddenly Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off, revealing Rita Skeeter and her trusty magical quill and notebook.

"You did great, Baby." Harry wiped away one of the tears that was on her cheek.

"Rita, do you think you could get that in the paper tomorrow?"

"Yes, I just need an interview of what happened from the two of you and if I could have that letter, that would be great."

"Yeah sure," Harry replied. He grabbed it off the couch where Ginny had left it and gave it to Rita.

Rita filled their next twenty minutes with questions about what happened on Valentine's day, how they felt about her tricking them like this, and what did they think would happen in the future, now that the true was out.

~~~a.k.a. This is the next morning…lolz~~~

Hermione rushed up to Harry's room and shook him awake.

"Come on, Hermione," he plead, very groggily. "It's Saturday. Can't you let me sleep in for once."

She giggled at his request. "Harry, I just got the paper."

He shot up, snatching the paper out of her hands. "I'm awake," he said, suddenly very alert.

On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of Hermione and Ginny a few years ago, laughing and hugging, then another of the fight between them.

"_The True Shall Set You Free to Love"_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Jealousy is an ugly think, but this is the ugliest jealousy ever to exist. Everyone knows of the relationship Harry Potter has been in with Miss Ginny Weasley, but no one knows the real reason for this relationship, until now._

_This is a conversation between Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger that took place last night._

"_Look, I don't know what you're doing, but Harry is mine," Ginny yelled. "Every word I said was true you little ugly bookworm. You might as well leave us alone. You should have just killed yourself. Would have been better for the whole lot of us."_

"_Why do you even stay with Harry," Hermione asked her._

"_I already told you. I love the popularity, his money, and of course all of the girls are jealous of me. Obviously you have the personality of a brick and you hear like one too. Let me make this very clear: I'm after Harry for the money and popularity. He doesn't love you. You're just the ugly charity case for him. No one likes you. I will pull Harry completely away from you if it is the last thing I do."_

"_Would that include telling Harry I don't love him?"_

"_Yeah, it does. I wrote this and sent it to him, and it worked. He believed you didn't really love him. Now, you won't be able to convince him other wise. So it would just be easier on you, not to mention everyone else, to just go ahead end all of this now. Trust me, it's not going to get better."_

_I personally witnessed this conversation between the two girls and read this letter to Harry. The following was written by Miss Weasley and sent to Mr. Potter:_

"_I know you love Hermione, and I've talked to her for you. She doesn't love you. She said she could never love you. I understand that it's hard for you, but I just wanna make sure that you know the truth. She's good at her act and I don't want you to be fooled and end up hurt. She doesn't love you back, but don't give up. You're too good for her anyways. I'm sorry."_

_I interviewed the now couple, Harry and Hermione, on their thoughts of all that has now been revealed._

_When asked what Hermione did the first time Ginny told her this, she replied, "Even though this has been hard on me, I never thought of killing myself. The person who has hurt me the most, the person I use to count as one of my best friends, is suggesting to just end my life, but I didn't know if I can._

"_I didn't want to kill myself, but she said it would make him happier. He deserves to be happy, and I want to do all I can to keep him happy."_

"_On Valentine's Day, around midnight, I was all set up to do it. I was about to, when Harry saved me."_

_When asked how it would have been on Harry, if Hermione had died, he exclaimed, "It's simple. Really simple. I would have die, too."_

_Now you have the truth. This truth has set them free to love each other, and now they know and so do you._

_The truth always comes out in the end. And the truth shall set you free._

_To show you just how strong their love is, this is a poem Miss Granger wrote after she was saved from the lie._

_Valentine sweet, Valentine dear_

_I'll let you go even if I have tears._

_How can I hold on if it makes you cry_

_How can I hold on when I do die._

_I leave you my boy, my sweet loving boy_

_Just for a smile that you wear ear-to-ear_

_I struggle with this, You just don't know_

_You break me through with a remark so dear_

_You hold me and kiss me and whisper in my ear_

_You are so dear I can't let you go_

_Even though it might kill me I do love you so._

After Harry finished reading the article, he replied, "Wow. Looks like Rita finally got one right."

"And this was the one to get right. I think we might have just made her career."

"And I think this paper just made my day." He leaned up and kissed her. "Good morning."

She smiled back and whispered, "Good morning. And it's also a good morning for you to go ahead and get up! Come one, seriously. I'll be down in the common room." She kissed him and ran back down stairs.

It was really quiet. No one else was there, so she pulled out the other early copy Rita had sent her.

"And the true shall set you free," she whispered to herself. "I don't think Rita has ever spoken truer words. I still can't believe she stuck my poem in there."

People were now slowly drifting in and out, so she was required to put her Prophet back in her bag.

Finally Harry came down and she could see what had taken so long. He had waited on Ron to get up.

"_That explains it,"_ she thought, shaking her head. "You guys ready to go," she asked.

"Absolutely, I'm starved," Harry replied, giving her a wink no one else saw.

"Wait, Harry don't you usually wait on Ginny," Ron asked.

"Ron, your sister knows her way around the castle pretty well, and besides, I'm starved."

Hermione pretended to roll her eyes. "Harry," she replied. "You should wait on her."

"Fine," he huffed. "But if I end up dying from hungry, it's all on you two."

"Come on, Ron," she replied, trying to suppress the fit of giggles overcoming her.

Once they were out in the hall, Ron turned on her and said, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't know. I've been thinking about what you told me last week. I'm really worried about you."

"Oh, that! Don't worry. It's all better now. I'm not suicidal. I know you were thinking that, Ron. It's better, I promise."

He searched her eyes, trying to see what was true or not. Finally he said, "I believe you. Don't scare me like that again, please?"

"Trust me, it won't happen again. I promise."

"Okay. Come on let's go get breakfast. I'm really hungry."

She rolled her eyes for real this time as they continued on. "You're always hungry."

"Hey, I'm a growing guy! I need food."

"What you are is a walking stomach."

"Either way, I'm still hungry. Finally," he exclaimed as they walked into the Great Hall. Again, she just rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

They sat in the same spot, same routine, but things would never be the same after today. Harry and Ginny walked down to where they were and sat down. Harry tried to keep as far away from Ginny as the bench would allow him.

"Hermione, you seem like you're waiting for something," Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah. The mail."

"That stupid prophet," Harry questioned. He actually sounded convincing.

"Actually, a letter from my parents thank you very much."

"_Well at least they're fighting,"_ Ginny thought. _"This might not be going as quick as I hoped for, but it looks like it's working."_

"Finally," Hermione breathed. Owls were landing everywhere, in front of students or just dropping mail from above. Hermione's owl for her Prophet landed. "Man, I thought I'd be getting that letter today. Oh well." She paid the owl and untied the paper from his leg.

"What in the world," Ron said. He snatched up the prophet away from her. "Ginny, that's you."

"Really," she exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the paper from her brother. Harry looked to Hermione, smiling, who was smiling herself. She couldn't have planned it better if she tried.

As Ginny looked at the other picture, her smile faltered. It slowly melted to a look of pure disgust as she read down.

"Rita Skeeter is trying to make up lies again," she said, throwing the paper back at Hermione, spilling her pumpkin juice all over her.

"Actually, Ginny, this is a hundred percent true," Harry said. "I was even there when you were fighting with Hermione last night. You're no good at trying to con people out of love." He walked around to where Hermione was, wiping the pumpkin juice off of herself, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at him, placing her hand on one of his.

"You see, Ginny," Hermione cut in. "I did believe you. I almost did kill myself actually, but Harry saved me. You would have been better off not telling me to kill myself. Harry came to my rescue and I told him what happened. He told me the letter he got. Oh and the paper, Harry and Rita were there last night. Rita owed me, big time."

Hermione thought Ginny was about to explode. Her face was almost the same color as her hair and she was gripping the table so tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

"Is this true, Ginny," Ron asked. He had been reading the paper while Harry and Hermione explained what was going on to Ginny. "Did you really tell Hermione that she should kill herself."

She was still glaring at Harry and Hermione as she said, "Yes, I did. I told her to kill herself. She was going to steal Harry away from me."

"You don't even care about Harry," Hermione yelled, standing from her seat.

"Right, let me correct that," she replied, sarcastically. "She was taking Harry away from me and therefore his money and the popularity. I had to get rid of her. Why would you love her, Harry? It's just stupid!"

"Stupid," he repeated. "I love her. Love isn't stupid, trying to break it apart is stupid."

"Remember, Baby," Hermione said. "We might not have gotten together without this." She looked back over to Ginny. "And the truth shall set you free-"

"To love," he finished.

A/N: if you want me to extend this story, your going to have to feed some ideas. Otherwise be on the look out for my next fan fiction. Might be named Growing Pains (working title). :D


	4. Chapter 4

"**Everyone is staring at us," Hermione pointed out. Ginny had just left breakfast in a huff, making a huge scene about it. "And whispering."**

**Harry slid down into the sit next to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "Well, I'd say we gave them something to talk about."**

"**Ginny really did this," Ron questioned. "That's what you were talking about in the library."**

"**Yeah, it was, but like I said, it's all better now."**

"**Wait, you **_**knew **_**about this," Harry asked, anger seeping into his voice.**

"**It's not his fault, Harry. He didn't know any specifics. He barely even knew what was going on. He had no clue **_**who**_** I was talking about. I made him swear to me that he wouldn't tell anyone, especially you. Ron was just doing what I asked of him."**

"**I swore," Ron said. "I swore I wouldn't say anything. I was going to wait and see wait happened. I figured that she would figure this out, but if things got worse, I was going to tell you, Harry."**

"**Don't be mad at him," Hermione cut in. "It wasn't his fault. If you're going to be mad, be mad at me."**

"**I'm not mad at either of you. I just wish you would have told me, Hermione."**

"**I thought you were happy, and I refused to be the one that would change that."**

"**But you told Ron," he said, sadly.**

"**Trust me, mate," Ron jumped. "She wouldn't budge easily. I had to force it out of her."**

"**Harry, Hermione," Colin asked, camera in hand as always. "Could I have a picture of you two together?"**

**Harry looked over at Hermione, asking with his eyes if she cared. She turned back to Colin and said, "Sure, it's fine."**

"**Great! Just hold on a sec." He fiddled with his camera for a second then pointed it toward the couple. He was about to take it when Harry pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. There was a bright flash and that moment was captured for ever now.**

"**Thanks, guys," Colin called out as he ran down the table to his brother.**

**By lunch, everyone knew what was going on. The only people who even talked to Ginny were Slytherins. People were coming up to the couple, telling them things like, "You two are cute together" "I can't believe she did that" and "I knew you two would get together eventually." They were together and the effect was magical. Where ever you saw one, you saw the other. No matter what, they were together and that's just the way they liked it.**


	5. Author's Note

Sorry to disappoint with just a author's note, but I've been asked to extend this story. It needs some rewrite before it can be continue, so I have decided to post the new edition under the name And The Truth Shall Set You Free To Love-Take 2. I will leave this one up for anyone who would rather read the original version. Thank you so much for your interest in this and I hope that you will like the new version just as well if not better!

The new version should start appearing soon. –Lots of Love AiT


End file.
